A Dawn Dark, Life and Death
by Samantha Mustang
Summary: En Konoha, todo es normal y tranquilo, hasta que llega de visita una chica muy particular. La cual tiene una misión muy especial, en la que están incluidos Sasuke y Hinata. ¿Que aventuras les deparara junto a esta chica? y ¿cual es la relación que hay entre estos tres personajes?."Por que en el momento en que ella se fue, el cielo se volvió oscuro, sin luz" - Sasuke
1. Girl Strange

**¡Hola!**

**Este fic ya lo había publicado hace mucho, pero lo deje colgado y ahora lo vuelvo a retomar, corrigiendo algunas pequeñas fallas que tenía el original. Espero que les guste.**

**Declainer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

POV Sasuke

**Voy caminando por el barrio Uchiha, acompañado por una chica de mi edad, pelo negro y ojos marrones. **

**- Sasuke-me llama, mientras me mira con expresión dulce – Te a…**

* * *

¡RINGGGGG!

Me levanto de golpe de mi cama, hace como un mes que sueño el mismo sueño, el problema es que siempre se corta cuando ella me empieza a hablar y no sé cómo termina.

Apago el reloj, que no para de sonar, y voy a darme un baño, cuando salgo desayuno una bolas de arroz. Hoy tengo ganas de pasear por la aldea, cosa que no hago desde que volví.

Voy caminando muy tranquilo, viendo lo mucho que ha cambiado la aldea hasta que escucho que me llaman

- ¡SASUKE! – Escucho a lo lejos, secundado por otra voz

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Me doy la vuelta para saludar a mis dos "amigos"

- Hola Naruto, Sakura – digo con las manos en el bolsillo

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? - me pregunta Sakura

- Nada, paseo – Respondo sin interés

- Entonces si no estás haciendo nada acompáñanos a la entrada – Dice Naruto

- ¿Para qué? – Respondo

- Es que Tsunade-obaa-chan nos mando a esperar a alguien muy importante y tenemos que escoltarlo hasta su oficina - Dice una sonrisa de bobo

- Pero si los mando a ustedes, no a mi – respondo enojado

- ¡Vamos Sasuke acompáñanos! – Gritaron Naruto y Sakura juntos

- Además hace mucho tiempo que no salimos los tres juntos – Agrego Naruto

Bueno tenía razón en eso, pero la razón por la que no salgo de mi casa es que no me siento muy bien. Muevo mi cabeza en señal de afirmación, qué más puedo hacer, me estoy volviendo muy débil

- ¡Vamos! – exclamaron los dos muy felices, ¿que no pueden ser menos ruidoso?

Llegamos a la entrada y le preguntamos a los dos ninjas, que cuidan la entrada, si llego alguien del viento y nos respondieron que no. Así que nos sentamos para esperarlo.

En ese tiempo que tuvimos esperando Naruto y Sakura hablaban sobre algo que no entendí muy bien, mientras yo esta callado mirando hacia la entrada. Media hora después Sakura habló

Alguien viene – dijo señalando a la entrada

Nos levantamos para recibir esa persona, que no se podía decir si hombre o mujer, ya que traía una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Llego hasta nosotros y nos pregunto

- ¿Ustedes son mis escoltas? – por la voz se notaba que era una mujer

- Si – respondió Sakura – Nos presentamos, yo soy Haruno Sakura

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! – Dijo o mejor grito Naruto

- Uchiha Sasuke – Dije yo sin mirarla

- Mi nombre es Hikari – dijo sacándose la capucha, mostrando a una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello anaranjado.

Me quede viéndola mucho tiempo, porque aparte que es muy linda, hasta más que Sakura, me parecía que yo la conocía de algún lado pero no recuerdo de donde.

- Bueno Hikari-sama nosotros la escoltaremos con la Hokage – Dijo Sakura empezando a caminar hacia la oficina de la hokage

- Si, gracias – fue lo único que respondió Hikari

En el camino nadie hablo porque Sakura era observada por dos miradas una con odio, que era Hikari y otra con amor, que era Naruto con cara de bobo y yo miraba a Hikari intentando descifrar en donde la vi.

Nuestra caminata hacia la oficina de la Hokage fue corta, para suerte de Sakura. Cuando llegamos a la oficina, tocamos la puerta pero nadie contesto. Sakura nos miro a los tres, para volver a tocar, pero de nuevo nadie contesto. Sakura suspiro, como si supiera que está pasando; aunque más que seguro que Naruto también lo sabía. Sakura tomo aire y abrió la puerta descubriendo a la Hokage durmiendo, desparramada sobre unos documentos.

"_¿Qué nunca duerme esta mujer_?" pensé mientras mi ceja se levantaba levemente. Mire hacia Sakura, que tenía el rostro colorado, acercarse a Tsunade, tal vez tenga vergüenza que una persona del viento vea a nuestro Hokage en esas condiciones. Después a Naruto con su expresión de siempre, de dobe y por último a Hikari, la cual cambio la expresión de su rostro de seria a enojada. Quizas piense que nuestra Hokage es una vaga, aunque para mi si pensara asi, no estaría tan lejos de la verdad.

- Tsunade-sama – decía Sakura moviéndole el hombro – Despierte Tsunade-sama, la princesa ha llegado - Cuando dijo eso la godaime se levanto de golpe, como un resorte, mirando a Hikari. Se le quedo viendo un rato, hasta que en un momento reacciono e intento acomodarse su ropa, para luego agregar.

- Disculpa por recibirte así – Dijo la vieja mientras se levantaba de su silla

- No importa, ya sé que su trabajo es muy cansador – respondió seria

"_Si su trabajo es muy duro, si supiera que no hace nada más que tomar sake" _pensé

- Gracias chicos por traerla hasta acá, se pueden retirar – dijo mirándonos

- ¡Hai! – respondimos los tres

- ¡Fue un gusto Hikari-chan! – Grito Naruto mientras la abrazaba

No puedo creer lo que hizo, sí que era un tonto todos nos dimos cuenta que Hikari no era una persona de muy buen humor, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ella también lo abrazo y se alejo un poco para agarrarle las manos diciendo

- También fue un gusto Naruto-kun – con una sonrisa igual a la del dobe, para después agregar – Nueve – y soltarle las manos de golpe, y cruzarlas en su pecho con expresión seria

Eso hizo que todos nos quedáramos quietos hasta que Tsunade-sama tosió un poco, para poner nuestra atención en ella.

- Váyanse – Nos dijo señalando la puerta con su mirada.

Tan rara era el comportamiento de la chica, que hasta la Hokage se quedo sin palabras y en especial Naruto que no entendió nada de lo que dijo, que de por si no entiende las cosas con facilidad.

Salimos los tres en silencio, esa chica sí que era extraña, su manera de comportarse no era muy común que digamos. Pero lo que más me intriga de ella, es porque se me hace tan familiar, como si antes la hubiera visto en alguna parte, pero que por una extraña razón no podía recordar.

- ¡Al fin salimos! – Exclamo Sakura estirando los brazos – No soportaba mas su mirada

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan – opino Naruto – pero parecía que algo le molestaba

_Yo te diré lo que le molestaba, que tú la abrasas cuando quieres y ni siquiera le tienes respeto _– pensé enojado –_ espera… ¿porque estoy enojado, como si me debería importar ese tipo de cosas. _

- Tienes razón Naruto, parecía muy enojada – La voz de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Que tiene que este enojada como para que se sorprendan? – pregunte

- Es que lo que nos contó Tsunade-sama, decía que ella era muy alegre – respondió Sakura

- Puede ser que hoy no haya sido su mejor día – respondí muy tranquilo, esperen… ¿la estoy defendiendo?, ahora sí que me volví loco

- Debe ser eso y puede que mañana este de buen humor – dijo Naruto esperanzado

- Puede ser – respondió Sakura, no muy convencida.

_Eso espero – _pensé mirando el cielo_. _Esa chica, por una extraña razón, me daba mucha curiosidad y mañana espero poder sacar algo de información.

* * *

**Co****mo ya dije arriba, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Adios :D**


	2. Strange words

Hola! aquí el segundo capitulo, no lo pude subir por uno problemas :P Pero la cosa es que lo pude subir.

Para Wett, si este es un fanfic SasuHina, pero tardara un tiempo en hacerse notar. sin mas que agregar, que comience el capitulo :D

Declainer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

**_Siento que tocan la puerta, me levanto de mi cama y cuando la abro me encuentro a quien menos me esperaba, la chica que había conocido hace unos días, Hikari._**

– **_¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto_**

–**_Lo siento Sasuke…- Su voz era muy suave y tranquila - ella no ha podido venir… – y mientras me decía eso, su cabeza nunca dejo de mirar el piso – ella está muerta…_**

**_Hikari levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente a los ojos. Las palabas que me había dicho, me pusieron en estado de alerta, ¿Quién había muerto? _**

– **_¿Qué? – pregunte confundido, pero sintiendo una presión en mi pecho._**

– **_Ella…quería que tu fuera feliz, para eso estoy aquí, para cumplir la promesa que hice con ella… - Hikari se quedo callada un rato y continuo – Sasuke, tú debes…_**

**_Pero antes de que ella pudiera decírmelo, todo se volvió negro y empecé a caer en el vacío._**

Despierto de golpe, todo sudado, miro alrededor mío y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación. Suspiro, mientras paso mi mano por frente, sintiendo todo mi sudor. Dirijo mi mirada a la ventana y observo el cielo de color celeste; al parecer ya es de dia. Me quedo mirando un punto fijo en la pared, mientras intento recordar el sueño que tuve.

– Haber, recapitulemos – Hablo en voz alta conmigo mismo – Tuve un sueño, en donde Hikari aparece – Hay algo raro en eso – diciéndome que alguien murió…raro

En si este fue el sueño más raro que tuve en este mes porque en el apareció Hikari, la cual acabo de conocer hace dos días y los extraño es que me hablaba como si me conociera.

Siendo sinceros Hikari es una persona que me intriga mucho, cada vez que veo su rostro siento como si la conociera, pero por más que lo piense, no se me ocurre de donde la conozco. Además, desde su llegada, aun me pregunto que hace una hija de un señor feudal del viento en Konoha, si para eso está Suna.

Mientras más pensaba, más complicado de entender se me hizo, así que decidido a averiguar (sacándole información a Sakura), me levante de mi cama para ir a darme una ducha

Cuando salgo como mi desayuno, mientras pienso de que manera sacarle información a Sakura, ya que ella era la más cercana a Tsunade y la única que seguro me tiene confianza. Pero mi desayuno es interrumpido por unos fuertes y seguidos golpes que son proporcionados a mi puerta. Miro furioso hacia la entrada, yo conozco solo una persona que es tan escandalosa.

–¡Sasuke-baka abre la puerta!- Escucho a Naruto gritar desde afuera.

Me levanto furioso, decidido a hacer que se callara. Abro la puerta de golpe mientras le grito a Naruto.

– ¡Ya basta! – Naruto se queda quieto, con su mano alzada, listo para seguir golpeando – No soy sordo, ¿sabías?

– No seas tan amargado Sasuke – Me dice, mientras pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y empieza a reir – aun es de mañana, como para estar de tan mal humor.

– El único que me pone de mal humor eres tú – Conteste

– Yo también te quiero teme – Contesta con sarcasmo. Enojado intento cerrar la puerta y escucho a Naruto agregar - ¡Mentira, Sasuke espera!

– ¿Qué quieres? – Lo miro fijamente, sosteniendo la manija en mi mano, por cuando él diga alguna tontería y cierre la puerta.

–Tsunade-obaa-chan nos llama, dice que vayamos urgente a su oficina

– ¿No será que te llamo a ti y me llevas porque te vas a sentir solo?

– No... Además a Sakura-chan también la llamaron – Contesta indignado

– Entonces… ¿es una misión? – Le pregunto

– No se – Contesta tranquilo – Pero yo digo que mejor vayamos hacia allá

– Está bien – Contesto resignado, mientras entro adentro a buscar mis armas y salgo junto a Naruto hacia la torre del hokage.

Empezamos a caminar y mientras Naruto me hablaba, de algo que realmente ni me interesa, entonces recordé que él menciono que Sakura también fue llamada, eso me puede ayudar, ya no tendré la necesidad de ir a buscarla. Además que si yo la busco puede que ser que mal interpreta todo y no quisiera que piense que yo estoy interesado en ella.

–¿Qué te parece Sasuke? – La voz de Naruto me saca de mis pensamientos. Dirijo mi mirada hacia él; este me mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

No tengo ni idea de que me está hablando, ¿Qué le contesto?, si le digo que si puede ser que me este metiendo en algo que a la final no me gustara.

A punto de contestarle a Naruto, escucho la voz de Sakura llamándonos. Miro al frente y veo como corre hacia nosotros.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – Contesta Naruto corriendo hacia ella y la abraza, recibiendo de Sakura un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Duele!

– No hay tiempo para tonteras, Tsunade-sama, no está esperando – Dice mientras se da la vuelta, echando humo. Miro a Naruto, quien se encuentra tirado en el piso.

-Eso te pasa por dobe – Le digo, siguiendo a Sakura. Naruto nos sigue por detrás.

Ya en la torre, tocamos la puerta y la voz de Tsunade nos dijo que pasemos. Cuando entramos, Hikari se encontraba con Tsunade, con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Para qué nos ha llamado Tsunade-sama? – Sakura fue la primera en preguntar

– Bueno como ustedes no tienen misiones durante esta semana, y no tienen nada que hacer, les pido que le muestren la aldea a Hikari-san – Dijo mirándonos

Realmente esto no podría ser más fácil, si le mostramos la aldea a Hikari, puede que ella misma nos cuente su razón del porque está aquí, y de esta manera puede que recuerde de donde la conozco.

– Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero yo estoy ocupada –Sakura habla con seguridad y mirando fijamente a la Hokage

– Y se puede saber ¿en qué? – Le pregunta, mientras descansa su cabeza en su manos entrelazadas

– Ehh…yo…tengo…- La expresión de seriedad, se fue rápidamente de su cara, para mostrar una nerviosa. Al parecer no pensó que la rubia le preguntaría y ahora no encuentra una excusa – Tengo…que ayudar a Ino en la florería… ¡si eso! – Dice al final con una sonrisa.

Tsunade la mira fijamente, miro a Sakura y esta mira a Naruto, como pidiendo ayuda.

– Tiene razón obaa-chan - Dice Naruto saliendo en defensa de Sakura – Ino nos pidió que ambos la ayudemos.

– Saben yo les creería, si no fuera por dos cosas – Empieza y dirige su mirada a Naruto– Uno, dudo que Ino te haya pedido tu ayuda Naruto, no dudo que se lo pida a Sakura – después dirige su mirada a Sakura - pero…Ino está en una misión y aun no vuelve.

El silencio inundo la habitación, pero este fue roto por un resoplido, proveniente de Hikari, quien en todo el tiempo nos daba la espalda. Sakura miro a Hikari, con su seño fruncido, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tsunade.

– Pero… - Sakura iba a protestar, pero la godaime la interrumpió.

– Nada, esto es una orden – La godaime se levanto de su asiento – Además, por lo que veo ustedes dos no tienen nada importante que hacer y tu Uchiha.

– Yo ¿qué? – Le respondo, cruzándome de brazos.

– ¿Tienes algún otro asunto que debas hacer?

– No tengo ninguno – La mirada de Sakura se dirigió hacia mí, tal vez pensaba que yo apoyaría su moción de escapar de esa misión, pero la intriga que sentía por Hikari es tan grande, que hasta a mi mismo me confunde.

– Entonces, los tres pueden ir perfectamente a mostrarle la aldea a Hikari-san – Concluyo Tsunade y por su tono de voz, ninguno de los tres podía refutar.

Nos despedimos de Tsunade y salimos los cuatros hasta afuera, en el trayecto ninguno dijo palabra alguna, Sakura todavía seguía molesta. Ya afuera Sakura le pregunto a Hikari

– ¿Hikari-sama por donde comenzamos el recorrido? – dijo con su mejor sonrisa

– Llámame Hikari y realmente no me interesa por donde comenzamos – Contesto seria. Sakura la miro, para luego inhalar y exhalar dos veces, como buscando tener paciencia.

– ¿Si vamos primero a las estatuas de los hokages?– Propone Naruto. Los tres asentimos, y empezamos a caminar hacia el lugar. Después de ahí, fuimos al bosque de la muerte, a la zona de entrenamiento y alrededores.

En el recorrido, Naruto fue el único que explicaba los lugares a Hikari, parecía un guía turístico, Sakura, con sus brazos cruzados, daba el aspecto de seguir aun molesta. Mientras yo miraba a Hikari, quien se mantenía tan callada como yo. Entonces recordé mi sueño y me puse a pensar que realmente este carecía de coherencia.

"Tal vez eso no tenga un gran significado" pienso mientras miro a Hikari, esta se encuentra escuchando lo que dice Naruto, pero después me mira y frunce su seño, como si le molestara. Me mira un segundo y vuelve su vista al frente.

– Es mal educada – Sakura me habla, la miro, pero esta se encuentra observando a Hikari.

– Se podría decir…-Respondo con indiferencia – Pero al parecer a ti no te agrada.

Sakura clava su vista en mí, su rostro refleja sorpresa, luego la baja al piso y de vuelta la dirige hacia mí.

– Cierto que ayer tú no estabas - ¿Ayer?...ahora recuerdo, que cuando me iba a entrenar, vi a Naruto seguir a Sakura y esta se encontraba enojada. En ese momento pensé que se había enojado con Naruto y preferí hacer como si no los hubiera visto.

– ¿Qué paso ayer? – Pregunto

– Ayer, mientras íbamos caminado Naruto y yo, encontramos de casualidad a Shizune-san junto a Hikari – Sakura mira hacia Hikari – Según nos dijeron, buscaban un lugar en donde ella pueda descansar.

– ¿Y eso que tiene? – No entiendo a qué punto quiere llegar

– Que nosotros intentamos ser amables, le recomendamos lugares a donde podría ir… – El tono de voz de Sakura cambio a uno molesto -¿Sabes lo que nos contesto?

– ¿Qué contesto? – preguntado lo obvio

– Que nosotros no éramos quienes para meternos, que nunca nos pidió nuestra ayuda y que prefería que estemos lejos de ella – Sakura respiraba fuerte, como si se estuviera contenido y después gritar- ¡¿Qué se cree ella?!

Su grito fue tan fuerte, que todos los que estaban alrededor nuestro nos miraron. Sakura se puso colorada y bajando su cabeza empezó a caminar más rápido alcanzado a Naruto.

– Caminemos más rápido – Le dijo a Naruto, mientras agarraba su manga.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

– Nada, no pasa nada – Le responde Sakura.

Yo los sigo, hasta alcanzarlos. Después del bochorno de Sakura, nos encontramos con Sai, quien al ver a Hikari, se acerco para preguntarle quien era. Recibiendo a duras penas una contestación por parte de ella. Pero el problema vino después cuando intento darle un apodo a Hikari y el único que se le ocurrió fue "zanahoria". No hay que decir que la expresión de Hikari era puro odio, o que Sakura al escucharlo se puso a reír, aumentando el odio por parte de Hikari.

Cuando Hikari estuvo a punto de contestar, Sai fue llamado por un ninja, diciendo que tenía que ir a una misión ese mismo día. Sai se fue, y mientras se iba le grito a Hikari, algo como que le gustaba la zanahoria. Nosotros la miramos y su expresión era de odio puro; cuando nos miro, pensé que diría que se iba a retirar, pero dijo todo lo contrario.

– Continuemos – Y empezó a caminar derecho

De un momento a otro Naruto rompe el silencio, alegando tener hambre y proponiendo ir a comer a Ichiraku. Por la hora, hasta yo tenía hambre, por lo que accedimos a la propuesta de Naruto y nos dirigimos hacia dicho lugar. Naruto se adelanto, junto con Sakura, quien le gritaba que no caminara tan rápido.

Mientras Hikari y yo camínanos por detrás de ellos, en ese momento me doy cuenta que me encuentro solo con ella. La observo de reojo y su rostro aun se me hace conocido. Hasta ahora ella no ha dicho nada sobre ella misma, ni su razón del porque está aquí, y creo saber que es porque Sakura y ella no están en buenos términos, aunque por momentos siento que en realidad ninguno de los tres le caemos bien. Esto último me hace enojar, pero no sé por qué razón.

Cuando me doy cuenta Hikari está delante de mí pero la veo caerse al suelo, al parecer ha chocado con alguien, me acerco para ver con quien choco y veo que es Hinata Hyuga, que empieza a recoger unos papeles que se le cayeron, al ver esto Hikari la ayuda, hasta que levanta la cabeza y la mira con expresión de sorpresa, como si la conociera.

– Lo siento, iba con prisa y no estaba mirando al frente – Se disculpa Hinata, haciendo una reverencia.

– No, no importa…yo iba con los ojos cerrados - dijo sonriendo, al parecer se le fue el mal humor – Así que no es tu culpa.

– Que bueno – Contesta Hyuga con una sonrisa, pero esta se esfumo y su expresión, ahora parece nerviosa – Disculpen…pero me tengo que ir.

– Ah si – contesta Hikari, quien esta interpuesta en el camino de Hinata, haciendo hacia un costado – Adios.

– Adios…- La mira, esperando a que le diga su nombre

– Hikari – responde esta

– Bien… adiós Hikari-san, Sasuke-kun – dice mientras empieza a correr.

Observo en la dirección por donde se fue, yo pensaba que no me había visto, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Hikari mirándome con el seño fruncido. Yo ya estoy cansado que me mire tanto así que le digo.

– ¿Qué miras?

– No te acerques a mi – fue lo único que me respondió y luego agrega – _Yo aun sigo enojada._

¿Qué no me acerque? ¿Qué cree que le voy a hacer algo? Y ¿qué es eso de que todavía está enojada? enojada ¿por qué? Le iba a contestar que no tenía idea de que me está hablando, pero Naruto nos interrumpe diciendo que nos apuremos y entremos. Miro a Naruto y me doy cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a Ichiraku. Hikari camina hacia adentro y yo la sigo por detrás

Entramos en silencio y nos sentamos, Sakura para el lado izquierdo, a su derecha Naruto, a la derecha de este Hikari y yo, por mala suerte, al lado de ella. Mientras comemos, los únicos que hablan son Naruto y Sakura, yo aun me pregunto qué quiso decir Hikari y entendiendo que le pude haber hecho yo a ella.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, por la voz de Hikari, dirijo mi mirada hacia esta, pero ella me da la espalda mirando hacia Naruto y Sakura.

– Afuera me encontré con una chica de cabello largo, azul y ojos blancos, ¿ustedes la conocen?

– Debe ser Hinata – Responde Naruto, mientras pide su tercer plato de ramen.

– Ah y ¿por qué tienes los ojos blancos? – pregunta

– Porque ella pertenece al clan Hyuga – esta vez responde Sakura y después le pregunta - ¿conoces al clan?

– Sí, escuche algo sobre ellos – responde – pero ¿ella de que rama es?

– De la rama principal – Contesta Sakura, mirándola - ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad sobre Hinata?

– Por preguntar – Dice mientras se levanta – Aquí concluye el tour, por lo que me retiro.

– ¿Tan temprano? –Pregunta Naruto

– Sí, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, así que adiós

– Adios – Responde Naruto y Sakura. Yo solo la observo salir del lugar.

Mientras yo pensaba por qué tanta curiosidad hacia Hinata, ahora que me acuerdo cuando estaban recogiendo los papeles ella se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto algo extraño.

–Que cambio – Dice Sakura. Nosotros la miramos y continua – ¿Fue mi imaginación o al final se puso amable?

– No es tu imaginación – Contesto

– Ahora entiendo, porque Tsunade-sama me dijo que era un poco extraña

– ¿Extraña? – Pregunta Naruto

– Si, Tsunade-sama me dijo que es como si su estado de ánimo cambiara muy rápido.

– ¿Y por qué yo no lo note? – Los dos miramos a Naruto, él único que no sabe leer los estados de ánimo de las personas.

– Yo me voy – Digo, levantándome de mi asiento

– ¿Tan rápido Sasuke-kun? – Sakura se levanta, siguiéndola Naruto – Pensé que ibas a quedarte más tiempo con nosotros

– No tengo tiempo, además ya le dije a Naruto que tengo otros asuntos que hacer

Los dos se miran, como si con solo mirarse se entendieran. Al parecer yo estoy haciendo mal tercio. Luego me miran y es Naruto quien habla.

– Entonces nosotros nos quedamos un rato más

– Bueno, adiós – Me despido y los escucho despedirse, cuando estoy saliendo.

Mientras me dirijo hacia mi casa, para cambiarme por mi ropa de entrenamiento, para luego ir a entrenar y descargarme, pienso en lo que Hikari me dijo, sus palabra por una extraña razón me dejaron mas sabor de boca. Por una parte estoy furioso y por otro decepcionado. Ni yo mismo me entiendo, solo espero que entrenando me olvide de ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo a comparación del original es mucho mas largo. Por cierto Hinata tendrá mas participación a partir del próximo capitulo (el cual debo editar :P)

Nos vemos ~


End file.
